It is common to control the speed of an elevator car by generating a speed pattern signal having a magnitude responsive to desired car speed. The magnitude of the speed pattern signal may be time dependent, car position dependent, or a combination of both. For example, the speed pattern magnitude may build up to a predetermined value in an incremental counter, via "distance pulses" which are generated in response to predetermined increments of car movement, and when the car reaches a predetermined distance from a target floor, the distance pulses would then start to decrement te counter. Alternatively, pattern values may be stored in a read-only memory (ROM) with the distance pulses being used to clock out the values of the pattern.
If everythin is properly adjusted, and there is no electrical noise in the system which falsely changes the value of the speed pattern during landing, or blocks a required change, the elevator car will always make a smooth landing. Unfortunately, misadjustments and electrical noise do occur, causing overshooting, undershooting, application of the holding brake while the car is still moving, and the like, which degrades the quality of the landing. Also, errors occur due to building settling, i.e., a change in the actual distance between one point to another. Thus, it would be desirable and is the object of the invention to provide new and improved methods and apparatus which will overcome misadjustments and improper pattern levels to always bring the car to the target floor with a smooth, high quality landing.